La menace Ts'liche
by Kitsune77
Summary: Quand les frères Elric se retrouvent dans un monde complétement différent du leur. Crossover entre FMA et Ewilan. Pas besoin de connaître Ewilan. Abandonnée !
1. Ch1 Une mission pas très officielle

**Bijour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgent. Excusez moi si je fait des fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai que 14 ans alors le français et moi ça fait deux.**

**  
**

**Titre : La menace Ts'liche**

**Auteur : Bah c'est moi, évidemment ! Kitsune77 ! **

**Résumé : Petit crossover entre Fullmétal Alchemist et Ewilan. Si vous ne connaissez pas Ewilan ce n'est pas grave. Quand les frères Elrics se retrouvent dans un monde completement différent du leur et où ils vont découvrir que des personnes créent des choses sans tenir compte du principe de l'échange équivalent.**

**Disclaimer : **

**_Moua :_ Je dois vraiment le dire ? **

**_Ed :_ Oui t'es obligée ! **

**_Al :_ allez fait un effort faut juste que tu le dise une fois par chapitre. **

**_Mustang : _Si tu ne le fais pas je claque des doigts ! **

**_Moua :_ Bon d'accord les persos de FMA et le monde de Gwendalavir n'est pas à moi (j'aurai bien aimé pourtant ! BOUH !). Par contre Mme Niorma, Ludivine et Mélanie sont à moi ( ouais j'ai des persos à moi !). Je ne suis pas payé pour faire cette fic ( dommage ! Lol ).**

**  
**

**Bon bah je vais vous laisser lire. Bonne lecture !**

**Les écritures en italique sont les pensées des personnages. **

**Ch'tite version corrigée au revoir les fautes merci ma ch'tite maman ! **

**  
**

Chapitre1 : Une mission pas très officielle

Edward et Alphonse Elric se tenaient dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang. Ils venaient de rendre leur rapport sur un alchimiste qu'ils avaient dû arrêter parce qu'il avait transformé du plomb en or, chose interdite. Mustang le parcourut rapidement des yeux et déclara :

- Très bien, je vous félicite Fullmétal c'est du très bon travail. Pour un ...

- Ah ah ah ! Et bien colonel je ne savais pas que vous pouviez mettre autant de compliments dans une seule phrase, coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

- Je disais donc pour un si petit enfant c'est vraiment extraoooordinaire que tu aies pu l'écrire avec moins de 50 fautes d'orthographe par lignes ! Répliqua le colonel en appuyant bien sur le mot "petit".

Ed devint tout rouge (ndla : oh non il va bientôt exploser ! Ecartons nous un peu )

- C'EST QUI QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT CHEVAUCHER UNE PUCE ? Hurla Ed

- Ed calme-toi, conseilla Alphonse en esperant retenir son frère.

Mais comme Al avait son armure, il risquait d'ettouffer son frère en le prenant dans ses bras pour contenir sa fureur et il était bien trop gentil pour lui faire le moindre mal.

- Oui, calmez-vous Fullmétal ou sinon vous ressemblerez bientôt à une tête brûlée au sens propre du terme, menaça Mustang en levant ses doigts prêts à faire feu mais intérieurement il s'amusait comme un fou à provoquer Ed et à le menaçer ensuite.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bonne douche froide, Ed se calma et demanda :

-Vous vouliez me proposer quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui répondit Mustang

- Lorsque vous avez quelque chose à me faire faire de manière pas très officielle vous me menacez toujours de me brûler vif, affirma Ed de manière décontracté

- Bonne déduction, bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : j'ai enfin un rendez-vous qui va marquer ma vie, elle est super jolie et un caractère d'ange !

- Euh colonel on s'en fout un peu de votre vie amoureuse !

- Tu ne devrais pas et plutôt prendre l'exemple sur moi !

Un toussotement se fit entendre.

- Hum, hum, hum, ...

Riza Hawkeye était devant la porte depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas oser les interrompre pensant qu'ils parlaient de choses importantes puis comprenant enfin le sens des paroles de Roy, elle chassa Ed et Al et hurla au colonnel, son revolver pointé sur sa tempe :

- Vous n'avez pas honte de racontez des choses complétement inintérressantes au lieu de faire votre travail !

Mais le colonnel avait encore quelque chose à dire au Fullmétal et il se précipita en évitant le bras de Riza qui menaçait de lui donner une paire de claques :

- Edward !

L'interpelé se retourna :

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ?

- J'ai une mission à vous confier.

- Ouais je vous écoute.

- Non pas ici.

Il regarda de tous les côtés et ses yeux se posèrent sur la penderie.

- Dans cette pièce.

- Mais non cette une armoire.

- Tant pis.

- Quoi ?

Ed, Al et Roy entrèrent tant bien que mal dans la penderie. Al prenait au moins les trois quart de la place disponible.

- Alors c'est quoi cette mission ? Encore un truc super naze ?

- En fait il s'agit d'un endroit où il y a eu plusieurs disparitions suspectes.

- Colonnel pourquoi n'est-ce pas une mission officielle il n'y a aucune raison à ce que ..., demanda Al

- Si, l'affaire a été étouffé.

- Comment le savez-vous alors ?

- Mon amie d'enfance habite là bas et il y a peu de temps, elle a disparu elle aussi.

- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas, vous ?

- Le généralissime me surveille et, comme c'est un homonculus, je prefère me tenir à carreaux. Donc je vous recommande la plus grande couverture vous direz que vous allez chez des amis.

- D'accord, Monsieur, affirma Al.

- Eh attendez un peu est-ce qu'on sera payé pour cette mission ? demanda Ed.

- Cela dépendra de l'épaisseur et du contenu de votre rapport, répondit Roy un sourire en coin.

- PutBIP ! Vous êtes vraiment le mec le plus chiBIP de toute cette putBIP d'armée de merBIP ! hurla Ed (ndla : cette partie à été censurée ! Lol !).

- Ed s'il te plait.

Al essaya encore de calmer Ed mais une fois de plus il ne réussit qu'à moitié.

- J'en ai marre je me casse, déclara le blondinet en sortant du placard et en claquant la porte sous le regard surpris des quelques officiers qui passaient par là.

- Désolé, s'excusa Al auprès du colonnel Mustang.

- Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude._Ouais c'est surtout que j'adoooore le provoquer, il est trop marrant quand il s'enerve !_

Ed était assis sur les marches devant le QG de l'armée quand son frère le retrouva. Celui-ci l'observa. Ed n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il était devenu alchimiste au service de l'état : avec sa cape rouge, il ressemblait au petit chaperon rouge. Al sourit en pensant à cette comparaison, si son frère l'avait entendu il lui aurait hurler dessus en entendant un certain mot.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une natte mais quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient libérées et flottaient au grés du vent. Ses yeux dorés fixaient un endroit invisible. Le benjamin des frères Elric fut éblouit par le reflet du soleil sur la montre à gousset en argent de Ed. Sur celle-ci était gravé un lion, symbole de l'armée et des alchimistes d'état. Elle se terminait par une chainette attachée au pantalon de Ed.

_Cette montre a été la cause de beaucoup de nos malheurs, à cause d'elle nous avons connu les horreurs que l'armée faisait, Scar nous a poursuivi parce qu'on avait cette montre, et enfin ce sont les homonculus qui voulait notre peau et ils la veulent toujours d'ailleurs_, pensa Al._Mais en même temps c'est grâce à cette montre que nous avons connu Nina, le colonnel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye, et tous les autres, elle nous a aussi permis d'avoir de l'argent ... Cette montre nous a fait aussi beaucoup de bien._

Le lendemain, les frères Elrics étaient à la gare et allaient prendre leur train pour la cité de Viar quand tout à coup quelqu'un se précipita vers eux en hurlant :

- Il y a le feu à la salle des machines ! Un feu gigantesque ! Le train va exploser, vite faites quelque chose, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le Fullmétal Alchemist, dit-il en se tournant vers Al.

- Non, non le Fullmétal c'est lui mon grand frère Edward Elric, répondit Al.

- Ah bon c'est lui l'ainé on dirait pas avec sa taille.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE PETIT !

- Euh frangin on fait quoi pour le train ?

- Bah vu comment il m'énerve je crois que je vais rien faire ...

- Mais on a besoin de ce train, dit l'armure.

- Ah oui merde j'allais oublier bon j'y vais.

Il se précipita vers l'avant du train et éteignit le feu en créant un tuyau qui partait jusqu'au fleuve le plus proche et revenait en rapportant l'eau.

- Merci, monsieur l'achimiste sans vous on était cuit, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots.

- Ouais c'était plutôt moi qu'étais cuit si Mustang avait appris qu'on avait pas pu prendre le train.

Pendant le voyage, qui dura quelques heures, les deux frères se reposèrent et récupérèrent la nuit qu'ils avaient manqué en se levant à trois heures pour prendre le train qui était à quatre heures et demi. Arrivés à la cité de Viar ils s'étonnèrent de ne voir personne dans les rues.

- Ils n'ont tout de même pas tous disparus ? Demanda Ed

- Je ne sais pas, peut être que si.

A ce moment là Ed apperçut la tête d'une fillette qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda Al

- Regarde la fenêtre à ta droite.

- Oh ! Coucou ! S'exclama Al en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras.

La fillette le regarda un instant et s'en alla. Mais peu de temps après la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une vieille femme apparut sur le seuil.

- Bonjour madame nous sommes des voyageurs et ...

- Oui, oui entrez donc, répondit la vieille.

- Ah, merci.

Les deux frères s'installèrent autour d'une table et la petite fille qu'ils avaient vu par la fenêtre se precipita vers eux :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Mélanie mais tu peux m'appeler Lanie si tu veux

- Bonjour moi c'est Ed et lui l'armure, c'est Al mon petit frère.

- Ouah ! Il est plus grand que toi ton petit frère !

- Ed calme-toi elle pensait pas à mal, dit Alphonse.

- Je suis calme ! Repondit Ed quoiqu'étant un peu rouge.

La vieille femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte s'avanca en boitillant. Elle ressemblait étrangement à mamie Pinako avec ses cheveux gris tirés en arrière.

- Alors les jeunes que faites-vous donc dans ce lieu perdu ?

- Euh nous venons voir une amie, elle s'appelle Ludivine Niorma, répondit Ed.

Ludivine était l'amie du colonnel Mustang qui avait disparue dans des circonstances supectes.

- Mais Vivine s'est perdue dans la forêt ! S'exclama Lanie.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Al

- Oui, pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine Ludivine est allée dans la forêt et n'a plus jamais reparue,expliqua la vieille femme.

- Oh mais c'est affreux il faut aller la retrouver ! S'ecria Al

- Tout ceux qui sont entrés dans la forêt ne sont jamais revenus, déclara la vieille

- Oh fait, excusez-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas présenté. Je suis Edward Elric et voici mon frère Alphonse. Nous sommes des amis du colonnel Mustang.

- Je m'appelle Georgette Niorma, je suis la grand mère de Ludivine, et Mélanie est la cousine de Ludivine.

- Mustang ? Roy Mustang ? L'ami de Vivine ? Demanda Lanie

- Oui, répondit Al.

- Pourquoi il est pas venu tonton Roy ?

- Il pouvait pas, dit Al.

- C'est ton oncle ? S'ecria Ed surpris.

- Non.

- Ouf !

- Bon est-ce que vous avez faim les enfants ? Demanda Mme Niorma.

- Je meure de faim ! S'ecria Ed.

- Faites attention mon frère est un vrai estomac sur pattes ! Avertit Al à la grand mère

- Je pense que j'aurai assez.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Ed avait déjà finit son assiette et en demandait encore.

- Je vous avait prévenu madame, il a un trou noir à la place de l'estomac.

- Je te crois maintenant, dit elle en rigolant.

Et tous se joignirent à elle. Une fois après avoir reprit leur esprit, Georgette Niorma demanda :

- Pourquoi Roy vous a t'il demandé de venir ?

- Pour enquêter sur la disparition des habitants de ce village mais officiellement on vient rendre une visite à une amie.

- Pourquoi officiellement ?

- Le généralissime a éttouffé l'affaire alors le colonnel Mustang nous a demandé d'enquêter.

- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- J'ai 15 ans et mon frère 14.

- Et vous êtes dans l'armée ?

- Je suis un alchimiste d'état, le Fullmétal Alchemist ! Déclara Ed à peine craneur.

- Oh j'ai entendu parler de toi à l'auberge du village.

- Eh eh ...

- Hum, pourquoi tous les habitants du village sont cachés dans leurs maisons ? Demanda Alphonse

- Ils ont peur que la bête qui dévore les gens dans la forêt ne vienne dans le village, alors ils se cachent.

- Mais c'est vrai cette histoire de bête ? Demanda Al pas très rassuré.

- Bien sur que non, les monstres n'existent pas, tout comme les homonculus, les chimères, les âmes fixées dans un objet ou toute autre choses du même genre !

- Euh pour les monstres je veux bien mais le reste existe et même qu'on le connait bien, chuchota Ed pour ne pas que la vieille femme et Lanie ne l'entende.

La pendule sonna onze coups.

- Ouh là là je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard les enfants ! Déclara Mme Niorma, allez vite vous coucher !

- Eh on est pas des enfants, nous, s'exclama l'aîné des frères Elric.

- Oh Ed ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'a traité comme un enfant ! S'ecria Al remplit de joie.

- ... (goutte de sueur sur le front de Ed) Bon OK Al on va se coucher comme ça on sera en forme demain matin, céda- t'il finalement.

- Merci, Ed, s'ecria Al en s'empressant de prendre Ed dans ses bras.

- Al ... tu ... m'étouffe ... arrête ... s'il ... te ... plaît ...

- Oups pardon

Le coq venait juste de chanter lorsque Alphonse reveilla son frère. Mais comme d'habitude c'était impossible de le réveiller aussi tôt alors Al lui parla de ce qu'il y avait sur la table du petit déjeuner :

- Au petit déjeuner on va manger des croissants, de la confiture, du pain, des céréales, des gâteaux, des tartes, des bonbons, il y aura aussi du bacon, des oeufs, du jambon, ...

Il finit par cette phrase :

- Si tu ne te réveille pas tout de suite il n'y aura plus rien, on aura déjà tout mangé.

- QUOI ! ATTENDEZ MOI J'ARRIVE ! cria Ed en sortant de son lit précipitamment.

Une fillette rigolait, elle s'était caché sous le lit d'Alphonse pour mieux observer Ed à son insu. L'armure se retourna vers elle.

- Tu vois c'est pas si difficile de le réveiller quand on sait s'y prendre.

Puis du fin fond de la maison retentit une voix :

- Al tu m'as menti y a rien de ce que t'as dit ! Il y a juste du pain, de la confiture et ... beurk ... du lait !

- Et oui frérot c'était le seul moyen de te sortir du lit.

- Traite !

- Et oh on se calme, dit Georgette Niomar.

- Madame, ce matin on aimerait aller dans la forêt, déclara Ed à la grand-mère.

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée se fit entendre. La vielle femme avait laché le récipient où reposait le lait et faisait les yeux ronds aux deux frères. Puis, finalement, elle décida qu'ils avaient une bonne raison d'aller dans la forêt et elle se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux du récipient étalés par terre.

_Ouais comme ça y aura plus de lait !_ Pensa Ed.

- Faites comme vous voulez, mais si vous disparaissez vous aussi, ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu ! Prevint la vieille femme

- Non s'il vous plaît n'y allez pas je ne veux pas que vous disparaîssiez comme Vivine ! S'il vous plaît restez ! Demanda Lanie.

- On est obligé Lanie c'est pour le boulot.

- Et si on disparaît nous aussi tu peut être sûre que nous allons trouver un moyen de revenir et ramener avec nous tous les habitants et aussi Ludivine, lui assura Al.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on se laissera pas faire on reviendra coûte que coûte pour revoir ton beau sourire, rajouta Ed.

- Au fait tu as quelle âge ? Demanda Al

- 8 ans, pourquoi ?

- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Dit Ed en comprenant ce que Al voulait savoir.

- Le 25 août, pourquoi ?

- Parce que on sera de retour avant le 25 août pour pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire, lui promit Al

La fillette regarda le calendrier accroché au mur : on était le 19 juin.

- D'accord, revenez vite les copains ! Déclara Mélanie en souriant pour cacher ses larmes.

- Oui je te le promet ! Au revoir madame ! Dit Al.

- Salut tout le monde !

Les frères Elric partirent en direction de la forêt, avec un baluchon rassemblant le strict nécéssaire pour pouvoir manger dans la forêt car celle-ci était grande et il leur faudrait du temps pour l'explorer, mais ils ne virent pas l'ombre qui se tenait sous un grand chêne.Un oiseau s'envola de la fenêtre de la maison et atterit près de l'arbre. Ensuite il n'y eut plus d'oiseau mais une silhouette vaguement humaine.

- Alors Envy tu as entendu ce que les deux gamins faisait ici, demanda l'ombre à la silhouette androgyne qui s'aprochait.

- Oui, le Fullmétal nabot et son frère sont venu ici explorer la forêt pour le compte de Mustang, déclara l'androgyne qui se découpait nettement dans la lumière du soleil levant.

Il avait des cheveux long et verts, un corps fin et élégant et un symbole étrange dessiné à l'encre rouge (ou avec du sang) était imprimé sur sa cuisse droite.

- Tout se passe comme l'avait dit Pride, c'est bon signe, dit l'ombre.

- Ouais, mais tu sais très bien que quand tout se passe bien c'est à ce moment là que le minus se ramène et fait tout foirrer, s'exclama le dénommé Envy.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler, mais cette fois il y a d'autres créatures avec nous qui risqueront de surprendre beaucoup nos deux frères préférés.

- Pouah ! Nos deux frères préférés ! Tu blagues Lust ! S'étrangla l'androgyne.

- C'était de l'ironie Envy, mais vu la taille de ton cerveau je ne crois pas que tu ais compris la subtilité de ce mot, dit Lust d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de mon cerveau ?

- Juste qu'il était petit.

- Quoi ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? S'offusqua Envy

- Bon faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes au travail, vas prévenir les créatures au nom imprononçable.

- Ca va pour cette fois mais à la prochaine que tu me diras ça je te ferai la peau ! Renonça-t'il

- Comment peux-tu me tuer, les homonculus sont immortels.

- J'y vais !

Et il courut jusqu'à la forêt.

Edward Elric et son frère avaient pénétré dans la forêt depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu du coin de l'oeil une silhouette qui ressemblait étonnament à un palmier mais il n'eurent pas le temps de discerner ce miracle de la nature, la silhouette avançait trop vite.

Pendant deux jours, ils restèrent dans la forêt en cherchant je ne sais quoi. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Puis un jour ils trouvèrent un panier renversé avec à l'intérieur quelques fruits, des champignons, et plein d'autres chose que quelqu'un avait dû cueuillir. Ils décidèrent de rester là un moment. A midi ils explorèrent les environs, ils arrivèrent à un buisson qui avait été piétiné une bonne centaine de fois. Ils l'écrasèrent à leur tour et tout d'un coup ils disparurent laissant leurs vivres dans la forêt.

**  
**

**  
**

**Fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**  
**


	2. Ch2 : L'attaque

**Et voilà le chap 2 ! Youpi ! **

**Disclaimer : Fullmétal Alchemist ne m'apppartient pas tout comme le monde Gwendalavir et ses habitants ils appartiennent respectivement à Hiromu Arakawa et Pierre Bottero.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ca me rend heureuse ! **

Chapitre 2 : L'attaque

- Dommage que nous ayons du demander l'aide des créatures au nom imprononçable, dit une voix appartenant à une femme élégamment habillée de noir.

- Oui mais les humains de cet univers sont tout aussi cons que ceux du notre alors nous sommes obligés d'utiliser la manière forte, ce qui me plait totalement, répondit la voix un brin sadique d'un personnage ressemblant à un palmier.

La femme et l'androgyne se tenaient dans l'ombre d'un arbre et assistaient au massacre de plusieurs hommes et femmes par des créatures mi-lézard mi-mante religieuse géante sans lever le petit doigt pour les sauver, se délectant même du spectacle. Soudain un petit être plus gros que grand s'installa à coté des deux compagnons. Il s'exclama :

- Lust ! Je pourrai boulotter ce qui restera quand ils auront fini ?

- Je crains mon cher Gluttony, qu'il ne restera rien, constata la prénommée Lust.

- Oh … alors je pourrai manger les prochains qui arriverons ?

- Gluttony nous avons un contrat : nous fournissons des proies aux créatures au nom imprononçable et en échange ils nous aident.

- Le problème c'est que le Fullmétal nabot et son idiot de frère sont aussi dans ce monde maintenant et ils vont encore nous emmerder dans nos combines et se mêler d'affaires qui ne les regardent pas, déclara le palmier androgyne.

- J'ai vu Pride aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que plus personne n'allait dans les forêts où nous avons mis des " portails de téléportation", les gens croient qu'elles sont hantées, lui apprit Lust.

- Pff, les humains vraiment, ils ne croient pas aux homonculus, ni aux chimères mais ils croient à toutes ces âneries de maisons et forêts hantées par un quelconque fantôme, s'exclama le palmier.

- Envy, tu sais bien que ça nous arrange qu'ils ne croient pas aux homonculus par contre il faudra changer les portails de place, conclut Lust.

- Allez y a plus rien à voir et faut pas qu'on glande sinon Elle va … bon on y va ! Déclara le dénommer Envy.

Trois ombres s'en allèrent dans le crépuscule. Le festin venait de se terminer

Au même moment, dans un autre endroit, les frères Elric ne se doutaient pas de leur propre disparition dans leur propre monde et de leur apparition dans ce nouveau monde. Pourtant, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Ed confia ses soupçons à son frère :

- Al, c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de ne plus être dans la même forêt. Regarde ces arbres ce ne sont plus les mêmes et là au travers des feuilles on voit le soleil qui se couche alors qu'il était à peine plus de midi lorsqu'on a découvert le panier.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre frérot, répondit l'armure.

Soudain l'air vacilla et une créature mi-lézard mi-mante religieuse géante apparut. Elle fit crisser ses deux lames aiguisées puis elle déclara d'une voix sifflante :

- Je sssuis un Ts'liche et je vous annonssse que le fessstin va commenssser.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait été invité ! s'exclama Al naïvement.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est nous qui allons servir de dîner, annonça Ed, sarcastique.

- Effectivement, répondit le Ts'liche en levant ses deux bras constitués de deux lames osseuses pour être prêt à attaquer.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il courut à une vitesse phénoménale vers les deux frères faisant jouer ses muscles puissants avec dans le regard une lueur de folie. Edward claqua des mains et juste à temps une lame jaillit de son bras droit pour contrer l'attaque du Ts'liche. Mais l'autre bras de la créature, surgie de nulle part, laissa une estafilade sur la joue de Ed qui ne s'était pas déplacé assez vite.

Pour éviter une autre blessure, il s'effaça d'une pirouette. Le combat continuait et de temps à autre une égratignure s'ajoutait à celles, déjà nombreuses, présentes sur le corps de Ed ou bien alors, mais plus rarement, une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur le ventre de Ts'liche d'où suintait un épais liquide vert et visqueux. Alphonse, lui, ne prenait pas part au combat, pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force, son armure lui permettait d'encaisser les chocs et de les rendre sans le moindre mal, mais parce qu'il était en train de dessiner sur le sol un immense cercle de transmutation autour de deux combattants. Lorsqu'il le jugea bon, Al leva le pouce en direction de Ed qui comprit le message et sauta alors hors du cercle. Alphonse mit ses mains sur le bord du cercle et une énorme cage apparut emprisonnant le Ts'liche qui n'y comprenait rien.

Ed et Al s'empressèrent de partir.

Le Ts'liche mit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il disparut pour rejoindre les siens et leur annoncer qu'un garçon et un homme en armure dotés d'étranges pouvoirs venaient d'arriver sur leur terre.

Après avoir courus à l'aveuglette pendant presque un quart d'heure, Ed et Al s'arrêtèrent en étant sûr d'avoir mis une bonne distance entre eux et le monstre qu'ils venaient d'affronter. Ils soufflèrent pendant un moment et lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle ils levèrent la tête pour admirer le paysage. Ils se trouvaient à la limite de la forêt. Fait très étrange la forêt s'arrêtait d'un seul coup comme si une barrière invisible stoppait la poussée des arbres. Une immense prairie s'étendait à leurs pieds. L'herbe était presque aussi grande qu'un homme et les collines verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Soudain, Ed tomba sur les genoux et se mit à cracher du sang.

- Ed ! Ed ! Réponds-moi ! Ed ! s'écria Al complètement désemparé.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit frérot, tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu gardes tout pour toi et voilà ce qui arrive ! _

Mais Ed continuait de vomir et lorsqu'il se fut à peu près calmé, il roula sur le côté en se tenant le flan. A travers ses mains, on voyait couler du sang.

Ed sentit son esprit se brouiller, il vit vaguement son frère s'approcher en courant, les sons devinrent flous, puis sa vue se disloqua et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il fut tout de même assez conscient pour sentir que son frère l'avait mis dans ses bras et l'emmenait quelque part.

Alphonse Elric avançait sur un chemin parcourant la grande prairie, son frère dans les bras. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'affaler sur le sol en vomissant son propre sang, Al avait d'abord paniqué : qu'arrivait-il à son frère ? Avait-t-il une blessure grave ? Puis quand il l'avait vu s'arrêter, il avait reprit ses esprits et s'était précipité vers lui.

Ce qu'il avait vu alors avait été horrible : une affreuse blessure s'ouvrait sur le flan de son frère, il en coulait une énorme quantité de sang et, en plus de celle-ci, des milliers de petites coupures parcouraient son corps, pas très graves mais qui, à cette échelle, avaient tout de même leur importance. En voyant cela, Al avait voulu porter son frère jusqu'à la ville la plus proche mais se souvenant des conseils de son maître en matière de premiers secours il était revenu sur sa décision.

- Ne jamais déplacer un grand blessé lorsqu'il n'a pas ses blessures bandées et qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il n'a pas de blessure interne. Pour le bandage utiliser de préférence des pansement mais si il n'y en a pas prendre n'importe quoi même de l'écorce peut suffire, avait-il récité tout haut, eh bien moi je vais prendre de l'herbe !

Il avait donc courut arracher quelques grandes herbes et les avait rapporté auprès de son frère. Avec ces herbes, il avait fait un bandage autour du torse musclé de Ed. Puis, en ayant pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessures internes, Al l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'Alphonse courait et il n'y avait toujours pas signe de présence humaine. Il regarda son frère. Ed était de plus en plus pâle, son état empirait et il lui fallait voir un médecin au plus vite.

Soudain, les herbes autour de Al frémirent et une immense bête en surgit. Al la repoussa d'un coup de poing à la tempe. Elle s'affala sur le sol et Al pu la regarder de plus près. C'était une sorte de grand tigre mais il faisait la même taille au garrot qu'un homme. Comprenant que si le monstre se réveillait, son frère et lui seraient en danger, Al continua de courir.

_Heureusement que je ne peux pas être fatigué ni avoir faim car sinon je ne serai pas là en ce moment_, pensa-t-il.

Tout à coup, il entendit une voix humaine. Al s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille.

- Allez hue Sac-à-Puces ! Hue Grand-Gosier ! Voyons ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Hue ! Disait la voix.

Al courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et, après avoir monté une colline, il le vit : un homme assis sur une charrette tirée par deux chevaux. Celui-ci avaient du mal à grimper une colline alors leur maître les encourageait de la voix.

- Monsieur, monsieur ! S'il vous plaît attendez-moi ! Cria Alphonse.

- Hein quelqu'un a appelé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Attendez-moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ce coin perdu, demanda-t-il.

Puis il vit Ed tout ensanglanté et pâle comme la mort.

- Oh par la Dame !

- S'il vous plaît aidez le, supplia Al.

- Oui, oui bien sûr.

L'homme se précipita vers sa charrette poussa quelques sacs de graines en poussa d'autres pour que ce soit le plus confortable possible. Puis il dit:

- C'est bon installez le là.

Al déposa son frère et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Merci, merci beaucoup !

- Oh mais de rien ! Au fait qui est ce petit gars ?

- C'est mon frère.

- On dirait que vous avez été attaqué par un Ts'liche ! Mais ça ne se peut pas car grâce à notre sauveuse Ewilan ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

- Euh … oui.

- Le dîner est servi ! Cria une voix de femme, chéri va dire à notre invité qu'il peut venir manger.

- OK, répondit un homme.

Des bruits de pas, une marche qui craque et l'homme déboula devant la chambre du premier étage. Il toqua, personne ne répondit alors il ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit, comme il s'y était attendu, une armure agenouillée à côté d'un lit où était allongé un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds nattés. _L'armure n'a pas bougé depuis une heure_, constata l'homme.

- Monsieur, le dîner est servi, venez manger, vous devez avoir faim, déclara-t-il.

- Mais et mon frère ? Demanda l'armure.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne se réveillera pas avant d'avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Ah …

- Allez venez manger, ça fera plaisir à ma femme.

- D'accord.

L'homme et Alphonse descendirent l'escalier puis s'installèrent à table.

- Monsieur Elric, vous ne voulez pas enlever votre armure pour manger, ce serait plus pratique !

- Euh, non, j'ai l'habitude de manger avec ! S'exclama Al super gêné.

- Très bien.

Après le dîner, Alphonse emporta avec lui dans la chambre de son frère des bandages que lui avait offerts son hôte. Il banda la blessure de son frère du mieux qu'il put.

Le lendemain matin, Alphonse dormait profondément lorsqu il entendit :

- Ma … Maman … Al … Alphonse … c'est … toi … ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers son frère.

- Ed ! Ed ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh tu m'as fait tellement peur.

- Je … Je suis désolé…

Ed avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait mieux se porter.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais gravement blessé !

Soudain la porte claqua et, vieux réflexe provoqué par Mme Izumi, ils sursautèrent. L'homme de la charrette entra en trombe et poussa subitement Al sur le côté.

- Pour les questions ce sera plus tard maintenant c'est l'heure de l'inspection de la blessure, déclara-t-il, Chérie ! Viens ici notre grand blessé est réveillé !

- J'arrive !

Une petite bonne femme apparut alors sur le seuil de la porte portant dans ses bras tout un attirail de médecine.

- A nous deux mon petit !

- Je suis pas petit ! J'ai bientôt 16 ans !

- Et moi bientôt 56 alors tu seras toujours tout petit par rapport à moi.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Edward, il n'aimait pas les plaisanteries sur sa taille.

- Allez maintenant tu enlèves ce pull et ces gants, tu dois crever de chaud.

- Euh …

- Allons, allons la pudeur n'a pas sa place ici.

- C'est que …

Soudain la femme, à une vitesse qu'on ne lui aurait pas cru avoir, fila vers Ed, lui enleva son pull et ses gants et sursauta en découvrant son auto mail.

- Par la Dame !

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ca vous a plu et svp mettez des revieuw ( je sais plus comment ca s'ecrit ! C'est comme ca ? ) ca fait toujours plaisir ! .


	3. Ch3 : La foire annuelle

**Bijour tout le monde alors comme d'habitude j'adoore les revieuws alors n'oubliez pas le petit bouton violet en bas ! Toutes celles que l'on m'a déjà envoyé m'ont fait super plaisir, continuez ! Je lis chacune de vos revieuw et si vous me laissez votre addresse mail normalement je pourrais vous répondre ( je dis normalement parce que ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec c'te fichu site en anglais ! ). Je vais répondre à une revieuw en public ( même si on a pas le droit ... mais il faut que tout le monde le sache ! ) alors c'est Devil's Nest qui m'a demandé si j'allais faire des couples. Alors si vous connaissez Ewilan : ne vous inquiétez pas je garderais tous les couples. Par contre pour en crée des nouveaux je ne sais pas du tout décrire une histoire d'amour ... c'est pas mon truc ! Donc il ne faut pas trop compter dessus. Voilà j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais a dire ! Ah non j'ai failli le truc a ne pas oublié :**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Gwendalavir et d'Amestris ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont respectivement à Pierre Bottero et à Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne suis pas payée pour faire cette fic.**

Chapitre 3 : La foire annuelle

- Par la Dame ! S'exclama la femme en découvrant l'auto-mail d'Edward (auteur : Je sais je répete la dernière phrase mais c'est pour vous remettre dans le bain ).

- Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires privées mais vous m'avez l'air d'avoir eu un passé mouvementé ! ( Envy : quelle perspicacité ! Auteur : c'est bon hein laisse le tranquille il connait pas leur vie lui ! Et qui t'a permit d'entrer dans l'histoire ! Retourne dans ton coin ! Envy menace l'auteur avec son bras changé en lame euh d'accord stp me tue pas ! Envy s'en va désolé pour cette interruption ! ' )

- C'est vrai ..., fit Ed.

Il s'assit tout en essayant de ne pas grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur que ce geste avait causé.

- Pendant la guerre, j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe et une amie mécanicienne les a remplacé par ces membres métalliques.

- Oh !

- Je vous suis reconnaissant pour ces quelques soins mais voyez-vous nous avons des choses à faire mon frère et moi et nous ne voudrions pas plus abusez de votre hospitalité.

- Mais ! Vos blessures ne sont pas guéries ! S'exclama la femme.

- Si, répondit Ed, je peux même me lever sans aucun problème.

Il se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit et, part ce geste, tourna le dos à son frère et à ses hôtes.

- Non Ed ! Tu n'es pas guéri ! Tu n'es pas suffisament rétabli pour te ..., s'ecria Alphonse.

Mais celui-ci, d'un mouvement rapide, s'était levé. Al se précipita vers lui. Etrangement, quand il arriva auprès de son frère, il s'apercut que ses yeux avaient un éclat inhabituel : ils étaient remplis de larmes de douleur.

- Frérot, ca va ?

- Mais oui, regarde ! Je vais très bien !

- Mais ...

_Quand_ _est-ce que tu arrêteras de prendre tout sur toi grand frère ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien à moi ! _

De l'eau brulante coula sur son visage, degoulina dans ses cheveux dorés et ruissela sur ses épaules. Lorsque elle arriva à l'hauteur de sa blessure encore fraiche elle le piqua un peu mais ce n'était rien comparée à la douleur sourde qu'il avait dans tout le corps. Il repensa à son combat contre le ... Tlsche ? Lishtse ? Ts'liche ? Ah oui c'était ça ... Ts'liche. Il lui rappelait le jour où il avait combattu Scar, il avait ressenti la même peur de l'adversaire contre lequel on sait bien qu'on ne pourra pas le vaincre.

- Ah ! Putain, ca fait mal ! Murmura-t-il

Alphonse traînassait dans le couloir puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il passait devant la porte de la salle

de bain lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un murmurer :

- Ah ! Putain ca fait mal !

Il reconnut la voix de Ed.

_Oh, grand-frère ! _

Ivan Wouhom, le marchand de graines, s'affala sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

- Je te sers quelque chose ? Lui demanda sa femme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, un truc bien fort.

La petite femme prépara la boisson puis la tendit à son mari.

- Merci, dit-il, les yeux toujours posés sur le feu de la cheminée, puis soudain il se tourna vers sa femme et lui demanda :

- Chérie que penses-tu de nos deux visiteurs ?

- Ils sont étranges mais on en a vu d'autres.

- Ah oui ca me rappelle les deux gamins que j'avais escorté jusqu'à Al-Vor, ils étaient vraiment mystérieux ces deux là.

- Oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa ... qui fut vite coupé par Ivan qui declara à sa femme :

- Le petit blond a une volonté et un courage impréssionnants !

- Oui, la moitié de notre armée n'aurait pas supporter une blessure pareille et aurait eu vite fait d'aller à Ondiane !

Nouveau silence. Apparemment le couple n'était pas très bavard.

- Son bras et sa jambe metalliques doivent être douloureux.

- C'est bizarre il n'y a pas eu de vraie guerre où il aurait pu se faire ce genre de blessure ces dernières années et ils sont trop jeunes pour que ca remonte à plus loin.

- Je serais bien tenté de connaître leur vrai passé.

Edward Elric sortit de la douche les cheveux trempés. Il entra dans la chambre où il découvrit une armure assise par terre.

- Voilà c'est bon j'ai fini on peut y aller, declara-t-il à celle-ci.

- Ok !

Tous les deux descendirent les escaliers. Une délicieuse odeur de croissants et de pain frais flottait dans l'air. Elle fit saliver le pauvre Ed qui n'avait presque rien mangé depuis le jour précedent, sauf de la soupe dont il ne se rappelait plus que son frère lui avait fait avaler.

- Mmh qu'est-ce que ca sent bon !

- Bonjour Mr. Elric, vous êtes descendu et votre petit frère a fini sa douche ? Dit la petite femme replète complétement inconsciente de ce que ses mots avait provoqué en Ed.

- Euh madame ... C'est mon grand-frère ..., declara Alphonse.

- Ah bon ! Et bien vous êtes beaucoup plus grand que lui ! Comme c'est amusant j'aurais toujours pensé le contraire ! Vous ne me faîtes pas une mauvaise blague j'espère ?

- Non, non, mada ...

- QUI C'EST QU'EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDRAIT AVEC UNE PUCE ! cria (ou plutot hurla ) Edward venant seulement de percuter le sens des mots de la femme.

Celle-ci éclata de rire devant l'air furibond de la crevette ( Ed : QUI C'EST QU'EST ... Auteur : Oui c'est bon on a compris ! Ed : pourquoi tu me traites de crevette ? Tu l'avais pas fait avant ! Auteur : Moui c'est vrai alors j'ai eu envie de me rattraper ! Ed : Oh misère de misère sur qui je suis tombé ! Auteur : Héhé ! Ed : ... Auteur : au fait qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon histoire là ? Ed : Ah euh c'est vrai ch'ais pas ... Auteur : ... Ed s'en va Escusez-le il est fragile vous savez ... Ed revient taper l'auteur avec son auto-mail ). Alphonse la rejoignit bien vite. Défaut sur le tableau, Ed, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part au fou rire général : il bougonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin ( Ed : tu t'acharnes hein ! Auteur : Dégage ! ). Ivan Wouhom s'approcha du petit groupe qui était juste devant l'escalier et déclara d'une voix tonitruante :

- Qui veut des croissants !

- Euh non c'est bon nous allions nous en aller.

- Non vous ne partirez pas d'ici le ventre vide ! S'exclama Ivan prenant les frères Elrics par les épaules et les emmenant vers la table de la salle à manger.

- Bon d'accord.

- A la bonne heure !

Madame Wouhom ramena le plat contenant les patisseries.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci vous aussi, répondirent Ed et Al.

- Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons plus de lait, declara Ivan.

- Tant mieux ! S'exclama Ed, tout content.

Après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, Ed et Al s'en était aller de la maison en les remerciant grandement de leur hospitalité.

Maintenant ils étaient sur la route qui, d'après Ivan Wouhom, menait à une grande ville : Al-Vor.

- C'est bizarre comme nom ca : Al-Vor, remarqua Edward.

- C'est vrai mais après tout, d'après tes supposition, nous sommes dans un autre monde, alors tout peut arriver, ajouta Alphonse.

- Sur ce point je ne suis pas sûr, le Ts'machin, là, pouvait très bien être une chimère, contesta le Fullmétal alchemist.

- Ts'liche.

- Hein ?

- Ts'liche. C'est comme ca que s'appelait la drôle de bestiole, anonca Al.

- Bah dit donc t'as de la mémoire toi pour une boîte de conserve ! S'étonna Ed.

- Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Les deux frères continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'après plusieurs heure de marche ils apercurent les remparts d'une ville-forteresse.

Al-Vor était une immense cité, ceinte de remparts crénelés, au centre de laquelle se dressait un énorme château. Une multitude de tentes étaient dréssées à l'extérieur des remparts.

- Ivan Wouhom m'a dit que l'on avait de la chance car aujourd'hui c'est la foire annuelle, expliqua Alphonse à son frère devant l'air interrogateur de celui-ci.

- Ah ...

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, trop impréssionés par la ville forteresse pour pouvoir parler.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vu des premiers étalages de marchandise. Il y avait là quelques pierres précieuses, des étoffes soyeuses et de la nourriture dont l'odeur merveilleuse leur donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Les frères Elric marchaient lentement à cause du monde qui comme eux regardait les étals sans se presser, rêvant d'avoir des objet qu'ils ne pouvait pas avoir pour cause du prix.

- Regarde avec quoi ils payent, remarqua Ed.

- Oui, avec des pièces triangulaires percées d'un trou en forme d'étoile, compléta Al.

- Exact, acquiesca le Fullmétal.

En effet les marchands et les clients possédaient de drôles de pièces qu'ils rangeaient dans des bourses accrochées à la ceinture ou autour du cou.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de progresser, la foule se resserait autour des deux frères voulant à tout prix les séparer l'un de l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Alphonse malgrès sa haute stature perdit Ed dans la cohue.

_Oh non Ed ! T'es où ? Aïe aïe aïe ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Le retrouver d'accord ! Mais comment ? Ah la la la la la ... Grand-frère ! _

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, Al finit par retrouver son frère, le nez plongé dans un bouquin qui apartenait à un vendeur.

- Edward ! Ca fait quatre ans que je te cherche et où je te retrouve ? En train de lire tranquillement pendant que moi je m'inquiète ! Le réprimanda Alphonse.

- Oh calme toi Al ! Y a pas mort d'homme ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce livre était tellement interessant ! Je te promet de ne plus recommencer.

- On y vas alors, suggéra Al.

- Oui, oui.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger les mômes mais si vous ne le payez pas je le reprends, dit le vendeur en désignant le livre.

- Ah oui escusez,

- Pas de mal ca fait du bien de voir des jeunes s'interresser aux vieux bouquins, assura le marchand.

- Merci. Au revoir !

- Au revoir.

Les frères Elric s'éloignèrent.

- Au revoir le nabot ! Marmonna le marchand.

- Très bien Envy ! Tu t'es retenu. Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi, felicita une voix dans l'ombre.

- Tu ne me connais pas Lust je peux très bien garder mon sang-froid, même devant les abrutis de fils de ce connard, affirma le vendeur qui se trouvait être un homonculus que nous connaissons tous.

Ed et Al n'allèrent pas loin. En effet, un peu plus loin, il y avait un étal où l'on proposait des diffèrentes bestioles toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.Alphonse s'arrêta devant un animal ressemblant légèrement à un chat, mais alors très légèrement puisqu'il n'en avait pour ainsi dire que la taille. Cette drôle de bête était couverte d'une fourrure bleutée et se tenait debout dans sa cage dont elle agrippait les barreaux avec des mains étrangement semblables à celles des hommes. Al craqua immédiatement pour elle. Mais lorsqu'il eu vu qu'un joli-petit-oiseau-tout-mignon-qui-n'avait-jamais-rien-demander-à-personne s'était approché de la cage et qu'une main bleue s'était abatis sur lui pour l'amener directement dans la bouche du propriétaire de la main (Al : reeeeeeesssssssssssspppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee ! ), son intérêt pour l'animal avait soudainement disparu ( Tu m'étonnes ! ).

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, fendant la foule, sans qu'il y ait d'autre accident notoire.

**Fin du chap. 3 ! **

**Comme d'habitude, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! XD**


	4. Ch4 : Et hop ! un ptit Ed dans les choux

**Je dédis ce chapitre à Ookami qui m'a permis d'utiliser des persos issus de son imagination. **

**Disclaimer : Les mondes de FMA et d'Ewilan ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de, respectivement, Hiromu Arakawa et Pierre Bottero. Pas plus que Leï et Djahina qui appartiennent à la magnifique Ookami ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Et hop ! Un petit Ed dans les choux !

Les frères Elrics accedèrent aux portes de la ville après plus d'une demi d'heure de "j'me faufile dans la foule puis je regarde un étalage puis je me refaufile dans la foule puis ... ". Elles avaient d'immenses battants de bois d'aux moins quarantes centimètres d'épaisseur. Quatres gardes en armure en gardaient l'accès.

- On dirait que c'est courant ici de se trimballer en armure, remarqua Edward, j'ai n'ai rien contre toi Al bien sur ! C'est juste que notre cas à nous, il est un peu spécial ! Bah oui c'est vrai ne vas pas me dire que tous ces mecs là sont en fait des âmes implantées dans une ar... !

Les passants autour d'eux le regardèrent avec des yeux de chouette.

- ... oeuvre ! Une oeuvre à toujours besoin d'une âme c'est ça la différence entre les vrais artiste et les faux. Les vrais mettent leurs âmes dans leur oeuvre !! rajouta Ed, Hé hé hé ...

La foule se retourna et continua tranquillement ses achats.

- Pfffiou c'était moins une ! Commenta Ed.

Après cette petite péripétie, nos deux frères préférés ( Envy : frères préférés ! beurk ! Plutôt mourir ! Tu vas le mettre combien de fois dans cette fic ! D'abord Lust puis toi ! Frères préférés mon oeil oui ! ) continuèrent leur marche. Bientôt ils franchirent les portes de la ville. Là, un des gardes, un grand d'au moins deux mètres, s'addressa à eux :

- Eh ! Toi !

- Oui ? Fit Al surpris et inquiet à la fois.

- Je ne connais pas ton blason, tu viens d'où ? Demanda le très grand garde sur le ton de la conversation.

_Le pauvre gars doit s'emmerder à garder ces fichus portes à longueur de journée ! _Pensa Ed en détaillant l'épaisse stature de la sentinelle, au moins deux fois plus grande que lui ( Ed : Eh faut pas exagérer non plus !!! ).

- Euh ... de très très loin ! Répondit Alphonse.

- Ah, fit le garde n'ajoutant rien à la conversation.

- Bon, euh, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller moi, hein !

- Ok a plus tard alors !

- Ouais c'est ca !

Le fullmétal et son armure de frère s'éloignèrent en courant à moitié.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Jamais vu quelqu'un aussi determiné à papoter ! Affirma Edward.

- Ouais.

Al remarqua que son frère ne semblait plus souffrir de sa blessure. En apparence seulement , car Ed avait mal, tout son corps l'élancait et il faisait d'enormes efforts pour ne pas le montrer, mais il se gardait bien d'en parler à son frère, il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter.

Le plus grand des frères Elrics ( en âge bien sur ) observa ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'eux. Les passants, revenant de la foire, rentraient chez eux les bras chargés de ce qu'ils pensaient être des bonnes affaires. Quelques marchands à la sauvette se postaient dans des coins de rue attendant LA personne assez crédible pour se faire refiler n'importe quoi à n'importe quel prix. Et là juste devant Edward, il y avait une jeune fille, plutôt jolie avec ses grand cheveux nattés descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et ses yeux bridés, mais ce ne fut pas sa beauté qui frappa Ed avec la violence d'un coup de poing d'Envy ( Envy Ouais mes coup de ping son très violent pas vrai la crevette ? Ed : JE SUIS PAS ... Auteur : Ouais c'est bon on a compris ! T'es pas petit et gna gna gna et gna gna gna ! Ed : ... ) mais plutôt l'animal qui l'accompagnait : un énorme loup d'au moins un mètre soixante au garrot. Le loup, ou plutôt la louve puisque c'était une femelle, avait une fourrure bien fournie et blanche comme la neige avec seulement la nuque, le dos et la croupe d'argentée. Elle était vraiment magnifique tant par sa puissance que par sa beauté. Les yeux du Fullmétal dérivèrent lentement sur la jeune fille probablement propriétaire de l'étrange animal, ils se posèrent sur les armes qu'avait la brune à la ceinture : un grappin, une épée, une arbalète et une outre rouge vif. Elle avait à la main une lance à double tranchant et de ses bottes dépassaient les manches de deux dagues. C'était un accoutrement original pour une fille de cet âge. _Nous sommes dans un monde de fous ! _Pensa Ed.

Soudain un des charlatans s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la louve qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus comme de la glace.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Voulez-vous quelque chose dans ma modeste marchandise ?

- Non merci.

- Et ce jolie collier irait à ravir avec votre cou délicat, dit l'homme en se penchant pour enfiler le collier à la brune.

La louve grogna, menacante. Le charlanta recula précipitamment non sans avoir piqué au passage le portefeuille de la jeune brune. La louve contiua de grogner, elle avait surpris le geste du marchand. Le fille la réprimanda :

- Djahina ! C'est bon il n'a rien fait !

Elle regarda la louve dans les yeux et le regard de celle-ci dériva vers les mains et surtout vers une des poches du blouson du charlatan, bien rembourée par un objet dont le sommet sortait de la-dîtes poche et qui laissait deviner que c'était un portefeuille.

- C'est pas grave vous pouvez le garder, il y a rien dedans à part quelques babioles sans importance, dit la prénomée Leï au marchand, allez viens Djahina on s'en va !

Elles partirent tranquillement.

- T'as vu ! S'excalma Ed encore sous le choc ( Auteur : on voyait très bien sa machoire se balancer au grès du vent ... hilarant ... ).

- Bah oui j'ai vu ! Qui aurait pu louper ca ! Une louve géante ! Répliqua Al.

- Il faut absolument que j'en sache plus sur elles ! Déclara le Fullmétal s'éloignant déjà en courant.

- Attends moi frérot !!!

Les deux frères, une fois n'est pas coutume, se remirent à galoper comme des dingues à la recherche de la mystérieuse fille aux long cheveux et de sa louve géante.

Le soleil commencait à se coucher mais ils ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée, la jeune fille et son drôle loup. Ed et Al s'assirent sur le bord d'une fontaine au centre d'une placette. De là où ils étaient on apercevait très nettement le château se détacher du soleil couchant. Juste devant eux, il y avait une auberge : _Le Chien-qui-dort. _Plusieurspersonnes étaient attablées à la terrasse.

- Bon je ne pense pas qu'on la retrouvera ! Abandonna Ed.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesca Al.

- Et si on allait manger un morceau ? Depuis le paté de Mr Wouhom que nous avons mangé ce midi, je meurs de faim moi ! Proposa Ed.

- Ok !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Arrivé au comptoir, ils demandèrent une chambre. Une fois la clé en main ils allèrent vers leurs appartements et déposèrent les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient sur eux. C'est à dire le manteau rouge sang de Ed et le pauvre-petit-chat-tout-mignon-tout-plein que Al avait, comme à son habitude, ramassé dans la rue. Puis ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur pour commander leur repas.

Un serveur vint à leur rencontre :

- Vous avez choisi ?

- Euh un plat du jour s'il vous plaît, répondit Edward.

- Et vous monsieur ? Demanda le serveur à Al.

- Euh moi ? J'ai déjà mangé, désolé, inventa vite fait Al.

- Très bien.

Il s'éloigna. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard pour apporter à Ed l'entrée du jour.

- Paté de termites avec en accompagnement un délicieux pains aux herbes frabiqué maison.

Il repartit.

- Beurk c'est quoi cette nourriture !

- Goûte, on sait jamais, proposa Alphonse.

Ed fit ce que lui avait dit son frère et effectivement il trouva le paté delicieux avec sa petite touche épicée. Le pain aussi n'était pas mauvais.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, le serveur lui apporta le plat principal.

- Viande de coureur fraîchement capturé accompagné de lait de siffleur.

Tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, Edward le dévorait (Auteur : sauf le lait evidemment ! Ed : beurk ... )

- Ch'est dommache que tu puiche pas goûté Al, ch'est vachement bon, déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Je peux bien l'imaginer.

Ed eu vite finit et lorsqu'ils demandèrent l'addition Ed paya avec les même pièces triangulaire et trouée d'une étoile.

- Comment t'as fait pour avoir ces pièces ? Demanda Alphonse, suspicieux.

- Hé hé ...

- T'as comme même pas utilisé l'alchimie ?

- Euh ... un tout petit peu ...

- Quoi !? S'étrangla Al.

- Bah on en avait besoin, non ?

- Tu sais bien que faire de l'argent avec l'alchimie c'est aussi interdit que la transmutation humaine !

- Oui mais j'ai fait de l'argent avec de l'argent !

- Hein je te suis plus là ...

- Bah oui j'ai remplacé notre or contre ces pièces là !

- Ah ...

- Bon on s'en va ? Demanda Ed

- Euh oui d'accord.

Il se levèrent de table. Une serveuse portant des plats s'approcha d'eux dangereusement, completement désequilibrée. Edward s'écarta prudremment mais la serveuse suivit le mouvement et, en voulant rattraper la plat qui essayait de démontrer la force de l'apesanteur en faisant la pomme, elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oh pardon escusez-moi !

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment. Alphonse s'eclama :

- T'as vu Ed ? La pauvre était bien chargée dit donc !

Son regard se détourna de la serveuse et se posa sur son frère.

- Ed ?

Ed était plié en deux, la main là où le coude de la serveuse l'avait percuté. Sa vue se troubla, les sons se firent distant comme si on lui avait mis de la ouate tout autour des oreilles. _Oh non pas encore ! J'en ai marre de tomber dans les pommes moi ! _Il s'ecroula.

- ED !!! hurla Al.

Les clients de l'auberge, surpris, ne firent pas un geste pour aidait la pauvre armure desespérée. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient beaucoup bu. Seules quelques personnes de la table d'à côté se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda un homme aux yeux gris métalliques.

- Je sais pas ! S'exclama Alphonse.

- Regardez il saigne ! S'écria un jeune homme à la peau brune.

- Il faut le monter dans sa chambre ! Fit une jeune fille aux beaux yeux violets.

_C'est une homonculus ? _Pensa Al en fixant ces yeux.

Il attrapa les bras de son frère et l'homme aux yeux gris, en assortiment avec ses cheveux, pris ses pieds. Tout le petit groupe, formé de Al, Ed, l'homme aux yeux gris, le jeune homme à la peau brune, la jeune fille aux yeux violets, plus une très belle jeune femme et un homme en armure qui semblait avoir très bu, monta les escalier.

- Ellana va demander au patron de nous apporter des serviettes mouillées, on va en avoir besoin vu l'état du petit, dit l'homme aux yeux d'acier à la belle femme.

- D'accord Edwin !

Elle redescendit les marches.

La serveuse ayant commis, sans le vouloir (?), la réouverture de la blessure de Ed s'agenouilla derrière le comptoir en murmurant :

- En plein dans le mille !

Un homme vêtu d'une veste brune et d'un chapeaux à larges bords sortit de dessous le comptoir et sortit du bar.

Al installa son frère dans son lit. Son pagne était sali par le sang de Ed.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il perd beaucoup de sang ! s'écria Alphonse.

- Il faut examiner ses blessures, ordonna l'homme aux yeux gris, Edwin.

- Oui d'accord ! Obtempéra Al.

Il se rua vers son aîné et se mit à enlever sa veste mais lorsque ses yeux perçurent un éclat inhabituel il remit vite fait la veste en place. _Oh merde ! Les auto-mails ! _( Al : tiens, je me mets à dire des gros mots moi ? Auteur : bah oui faut bien commencer un jour ! Al : ah … Auteur : Moi j'ai commencé à en dire quand je suis allée au collège … l'auteur commence à déballer toute sa vie Al : euh et si on en revenait à l'histoire ? l'auteur continue alors Al la pousse dehors Al : voilà une bonne chose de faîte ! ).

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Edwin.

_Re-merde ! Il a tout vu !!! _( Auteur : Eh ! Ca devient une habitude dis-donc ! Al : -- ' c'est toi qui me fait dire ces grossiertés ... Auteur : pas con ... ).

- Ca ? Euh c'est rien c'est juste sa montre ! S'exclama precipitament Al.

- Ah ... fit Edwin pas très convaincu.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ellana, la très belle jeune femme brune, arriva avec des serviettes humides.

- Voilà je les aies, dit-elle à Edwin en le regardant avec un regard particulièrement doux qui en disait long sur leur relation, bah vous ne l'avez pas encore examiné ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment non. Ce monsieur... , monsieur ?

- Alphonse Elric.

- Bizarre comme nom ... Donc monsieur Elric allait défaire la chemise de son frère, c'est bien votre frère ?

- Oui, oui.

- Eh bien monsieur Elric va finir.

- Euh c'est que ...

- Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas soigner votre frère ?

- Si bien sûr ! Mais ...

- Il n'y pas de mais quand quelqu'un est bléssé ! S'exclama Ellana.

- Pour une fois que c'est pas sur moi qu'elle s'énerve ! Glissa le jeune homme à la peau brune à l'oreille de la fille aux yeux étrangement violets.

- Bon on ne va pas y aller par quatres chemins ! Fit l'homme un peu ( beaucoup) saôul.

Il marcha vers le lit et enleva vite fait bien fait la veste de Ed. Et ... il découvrit les auto-mails. _Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer moi, hein ? Je sais pas mentir !!_pensa Al.

_- _Qu ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ???

- Par la Dame !

- Oh mon Dieu !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le pauvre Al qui essayait de faire tout petit dans son coin.

- Explication ! Réclama Ellana.

Mais Edward poussa un gemissement dans le fin fond de son lit.

- Non ! Intervint Edwin.

- Hein ?! Firent les autres.

- Il faut d'abord le soigner ! Ordonna Edwin.

Les regards se reportèrent sur Ed, Al se détendit, il aura le temps d'inventer un truc crédible. La blessure du Fullmétal fit frémirent le groupe, elle s'était rouverte.

- Houla c'est plus grave que ce que je ne pensais ! Avertit Edwin, Ewilan contacte Maître Duom, ajouta-t-il en s'addressant à la jeune fille aux yeux violets.

- C'est si grave que ca ? S'inquièta cette dernière.

- Oui, répondit Edwin.

- Très bien, je le contacte.

Elle ferma les yeux et paru se concentrer.

- Maintenant s'il te plait Ellana donne-moi le désinfectant, demanda l'homme aux yeux d'acier.

La concernée fit ce qu'on lui demandait et juste lorsqu'Edwin allait désinfecter la plaie, Edward se réveilla.

- Grand-frère !

- Ah ... salut Al ... je t'ais pas trop manqué ? J'en ais marre de tomber dans les vappes à chaque coin de rue ! Hein ... z'êtes qui ... vous ? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant enfin les inconnu devant son lit.

- Je suis Edwin Til'Illan, ancien maître d'armes de l'Empereur, voici Ellana Caldin, marchombre califiée, Ewilan Gil'Sayan, dessinatrice très douée, Bjorn Wil'Wayard, chevalier au service de l'Empereur et actuellement alcoolo, et Salim Condo, apprenti marchombre.

- Houla ! Ca fait trop d'un ... seul coup ..., murmura Ed.

- Et vous ?

- Edward Elric, Fullmétal alchemist même si ca doit pas vous dire grand chose dans c't'endroit.

Edwin ne fit pas attention à ces propos pour le moins étrange.

- Attention Monsieur Elric, votre plaie s'est rouverte et il va falloir que je la désinfecte alors ca va piquer un peu, prevint l'ancien maître d'armes.

Il appliqua le linge imbibée de lotion sur la blessure. Ed se contracta sous la douleur mais ne dit rien. Ses mains s'aggripèrent au bord du lit, son auto-mail grinca, et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, sa respiration se fit sifflante.

- Maître Duom arrive, fit Ewilan.

En effet, peu après qu'elle eu dit ces mots, un petit vieux franchit le pas de la porte et s'avanca avec des petits pas propres aux vieillards.

- Ah ! Maître Duom ! Nous avons besoin de vos modeste connaissance en médecine ! L'avertit Edwin.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, fit Maître Duom, essouflé par l'escalier.

Il s'approcha de Ed, Edwin retira le linge et Duom put examiner sa plaie. Il resta pensif quelques minutes puis il déclara simplement :

- Il faut l'emmener à Ondiane.

* * *

**Voilou ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que ca vous a plu ! Si vous avez des critiques, des encouragements, ou même des menaces de mort vous pouvez les mettre en cliquant sur le petit en bas à gauche ! ( Quoique les menaces de mort ... ). XD**


	5. Ch5 : Un voyage vers le rêve

**J'ai fait une modification du ch5 sur les conseil d'une amie qui m'a dit que c'était pas très normal que lorsque Ed est en train de pisser le sang, les autres discutent tranquille sur Gwendalavir ( pour ceux qui savent pas ou ceux qui auraient oublier c'est le nom du pays de Ewilan et de ses copains ). Ce qui est totalement vrai ! Alors voici une version corrigée pour vous faire patienter avant le 6 ème chapitre ;p ! **

Désolée désolée désolée pour le retard ! je peux même vous le dire en plusieurs langues : Désolée ( Hé hé bah oui ... --") ... Sorry ... Scuse me ( Zut c'est encore de l'anglais là ! ) ... Gomena sai ( ôO je crois que ca s'écrit comme ca ... ) ... Pardona me ( je crois que c'est italien ... ) ... Lo siento ( ca c'est español ! ) ... et voilà c'est tout ...

Disclaimer : Bla Bla Bla c'est toujours le même truc de toute façon ...

Chapitre 5 : Un voyage vers le rêve ( je sais jeu de mot débile ... --" )

- Il faut l'emmener à Ondiane ! Déclara Maître Duom.

- Vous pouvez tout de même arrêter l'hémoragie ?

- Bien sûr.

Duom Nil'Erg sortit de son nécessaire de 1er secours, du désinfectant mais Edwin l'interrompit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je l'ai déjà fait.

- Ok, il ne reste donc qu'à panser la blessure ...

Maître Duom s'activa dans la pièce : prenant ici des compresses, là-bas un peu de bandes adhésives. Pendant ce temps, un silence pesant s'abattit dans la chambre qu'aucune conversation n'osa troubler. ( Auteur : Profitons-en pour faire un petit tour dans la tête des persos ! Tous : Non !!! Auteur : Eh bah si XP !

**Alphonse Elric :** _Ah là là ! Ed pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul ! Et puis qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi ils nous aident ? Je ne leur en veux pas bien sûr mais je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi ? _

Comme vous le voyez, c'était un fouillis indescriptible de questions sans réponses.

**Edward Elric : **...

Bah oui il est inconscient !

**Edwin Til'Illan : **_Il faut se méfier, ils ne nous ont pas tout dit _..._ Je les tiendrais à l'oeil. _

Méfiance et prudence sont mères de sûreté ! XD

**Duom Nil'Erg : **_Alors on colle les bandages comme ca _... _Voilà _...

Maître Duom en pleine opération. Normal qu'il n'ait pas la tête à autre chose.

**Ewilan Gil'Sayan : **_Pourquoi il est dans une armure ?! Et son frère, pourquoi a-t-il des membres mécaniques ?! Il dû leur arriver un truc ... _

Bellepreuve d'intelligence dis donc ! ;p

**Salim Condo : **_Rah il est TROP beau ! Beaucoup plus que moi ! Ewilan ne voudras plus de moi !_

Ne vous inquiétez pas Salim n'est pas homosexuel mais juste jaloux ( ca arrive à tout le monde ! ) Bah oui il est z'amoureux d'Ewilan !

**Ellana : **

_Coeur qui s'emballe _

_Besoin vital _

_Amour _

Apparement elle aime tellment Edwin qu'elle en fait des poèmes.

**Bjorn Wil'Wayard : **_Oulà ... hips ... j'ai mal à la ... hips ... tête ... hips ... c'est bizarre ... hips ... je crois que ... hips ... j'ai un petit peu ... hipis ... trop bu ... hips ... _

Oui un tout PETIT peu ...

Fin des pensées ; retour à l'histoire :

- J'ai fini, déclara Maître Duom.

Tout-à-coup le désinfectant, la bande adhésive et tous les autres objet qui avait servi à faire le pansement, disparurent. C'était comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Al sursauta dans un concert de bruits de casseroles.

- Mais ... Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bégaya Al, impossible ... c'est impossible..., ajouta-t-il en glissant lentement mais sûrement le long du mur.

- Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un dessiner ?! s'étonna Ewilan.

- Si bien sûr, Nina dessinait et ... nous aussi ... hésita Al.

- Non je ne parle pas de ça ...

- De quoi alors ?! demanda le plus jeune des frères Elric, complétement désemparé.

Edwin s'avança dardant sur Al un regard glacial :

- Tu viens d'où ? Un habitant de cette planète ne peut ignorer l'art du Dessin.

Si Alphonse avait eu un corps à ce moment là, il serait recouvert de sueur. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi inventer.

- Edwin ce n'est pas le moment ! Les explications seront pour plus tard ! Là il faut emmener le gamin ou sinon il risque d'y perdre la vie ! Sa blessure est très grave ! s'exclama Duom, puis il ajouta, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qui a bien pu faire ca ...

L'air ondula, frémit, puis une créture apparut, tout droit sortie des enfers. Elle s'avanca dans la lumière, ses pattes antérieures aiguisées crissaient et ses mandibules produisaient un son immonde. Le monstre était vraiment effrayant ; tout comme son nom : Ts'liche.

La bête arriva jusqu'à l'un de ses congénères et constata avec ironie :

- Nos "collaborateurs" ne sont toujours pas arrivés ...

L'autre secoua à la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très ponctuels, ajouta-t'il

- Parle pour toi, fit une voix railleuse sortant de l'ombre

Une forme mouvante s'avanca dans un rai de lumière. Une jeune femme apparut alors aux yeux des Ts'liches. Elles était brune avec de grand yeux violets et le décolleté plongeant de sa robe laissait entrevoir son tatouage d' ourobouros.

- Vous voilà enfin, siffla l'un des deux hybrides, déconcerté par l'apparition soudaine de l'homonculus.

- Et où ssssont donc vos compagnons ? demanda l'autre.

La voix d'un plamier ( Envy : chui po un palmier ! ) que nous connaissons tous répondit :

- Ici.

L'homonculus de l'envie s'approcha et un homme portant un cache-oeil à la manière des pirates le suivit.

- Qui est-cccce ? demanda un Ts'liche.

- Pride, un des nôtres.

Un silence pesant s'installa, vite coupé par la question de l'autre créature :

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir à une heure aussi tardive ?

En effet, la lune était levée depuis un bon bout de temps et même les animaux nocturnes semblaient dormir.

- Pour vous annoncer que dans peu de temps vous serez présentés à notre mère et maître, les informa Pride.

- Jussste pour ca ! s'indigna le monstre.

- Non, intervint Envy, lors de cette grande réunion nous parlerons des deux alchimistes qui ont pénétré dans votre monde.

- Ceux qui utilisent un pouvoir étrange et qui avec celui-ci m'ont emprisonné ?!

- Exactement ...

Ewilan se tourna vers Alphonse :

- Je t'emmène en premier. Prend ma main.

Alphonse hésita, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui faire ?

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas prend ma main c'est le seul moyen de le sauver, insista-t-elle en désignant Edward.

Alphonse décida finalement de lui faire confiance et il lui tendit sa main. Elle la lui prit et tout à coup il n'était plus dans la chambre d'hotel mais dans la cour d'un grand batiment.

Al était abasourdi :

- Hein ?!

- Attend moi là je reviens avec ton frère, fit Ewilan le laissant planté là.

- Mais comment elle fait ... ? murmura Al.

**Chapitre un peu plus court désolé **


	6. Désolé

Eh non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ...

En fait je veux juste vous dire que j'abandonnne cette fic tout simplement  
parce que je n'ai plus d'idée, plus l'envie de la terminer ...

Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus

Bye

Kitsune

PS : Si quelqu'un veut la finir il a mon accord je voudrais juste qu'il ( ou elle ) me previenne !


End file.
